


much, more, most

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, poetry (free verse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week<br/>sometimes others can make the truths you once told into lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	much, more, most

Father made a liar out of me  
when I said I loved Him so much

my brother made a liar out of me  
when I said I loved him even more

and you, Sam, made a liar out of me  
when I said I loved them most


End file.
